1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of molding and in particular to a method of molding fiber-reinforced resin composite materials.
2. Description of the Background
Products and components made from high strength composites consisting of reinforcing fibers bonded in a matrix material system such as synthetic resin are continually finding new applications as their strength-to-weight advantages are realised and exploited. However, there are certain applications where the surface properties of the product cannot be achieved by the matrix material system employed in forming the component. Secondary coating processes, such as in-mold coating, can be used but in general these are restricted to thin coatings and they always complicate the production process and therefore add cost.
An example of such a product is an access chamber cover of the type described in European Patent No. 1047050. For this type of cover to be suitable for use in the highway it must have a top surface of sufficient thickness to contain a tread pattern and this surface must have exceptional wear and high friction properties. Such a surface coating requires the use of special resins in conjunction with the inclusion of aggregates, and it is very difficult to apply the secondary coating.